<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Physically Impossible by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408020">Physically Impossible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle'>Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AgentCorpWeek2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Smidge of Hurt/Comfort, AgentCorpWeek2020, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Physics, Wedding Fluff, alex is a nerd, but like a romantic nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day ~2 - 5 Things</p><p>Prompt: 4 times Lena broke the laws of physics and the 1 time she obeyed them. (not literally, for all you physicists out there)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AgentCorpWeek2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Physically Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, uploading this one a bit late, but it's also like my longest one shot yet.<br/>I really hope you guys like it, I worked hard on it.</p><p>I've had this prompt for so freaking long and this AgentCorp week kind of gave me the incentive to just write it out. I think I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. </p><p>It could probably be better if I wasn't trying to keep up with deadlines and I could maybe edit in the morning when I'm less tired, but I need to stop overthinking it. I sort of attempted smut in this for the first time, but there's nothing graphic described. I'm not sure how that turned out, but any criticism is welcome.</p><p>I also haven't watched Supergirl since like mid-season 2 so anything that might involve canon past that was loosely researched through clips on youtube. </p><p>So here it is... a bit late.</p><p>WARNING: One sentence alludes to suicide.</p><p>Thanks for reading guys and if you want to leave a comment, be my guest!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had only existed on this Earth for one year when she picked out her first book by herself. Obviously, she doesn't remember the day, but the story was told to her so many times from various people in her life who've witnessed it that it felt like it was actually part of her memory.</p><p> </p><p>Her parents had placed her on the carpet surrounded by family and friends and then put 5 books in front of her. Whichever one baby Alex picked would somehow predict her calling in life. This tradition might’ve seemed corny to some, but no one took the results legitimately to heart; it was just a fun activity to put baby Alex at the center of everyone’s attention. She could barely walk, but they all recall her waddling her way to the strange new objects, scrunching her eyebrows hard to focus on putting one tiny foot in front of the other. Eventually, she fell onto the middle one with both hands and cooed at the shiny surface of the book. She’d twisted herself onto her bum and lifted the small book with her even smaller fingers and smiled a toothless smile at the numerous people around her, holding “Newtonian Physics for Babies” above the few hairs on her head.</p><p> </p><p>The book was picked out as a joke by Jeremiah because when he and Eliza went to the kids' section at the bookstore, he busted out laughing when he read the title. <em>Our little Alex might become an incredible physicist someday because of this book</em>, he whispered conspiratorially into his wife’s hair as he hugged her side. She could only laugh at her husband’s absurdity as she handed it and the other 4 books to the bored cashier.</p><p> </p><p>No one could predict that the book's prophecy had some truth to it. Alex did, in fact, love physics as the years passed by and Jeremiah took every smug opportunity he got to remind Eliza that it was because of the physics for babies book he picked out that faithful day. <em>Honey, our Alex was always meant for great things, don’t give yourself too much credit</em>, she would whisper to her husband after Alex came back from school, with another new physics law or formula she’d learned that day. Both parents looked fondly at their only daughter as she babbled on and on about her school day, knowing that they couldn’t be more proud of anything else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then Jeremiah disappeared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days went by, followed by months, then years. The Danvers household never felt the same and even though before it happened, they’d gained a new family member, losing one split the rest of the Danvers’ apart. Drifting apart seemed inevitable at that point, but somehow, slowly, the sisters found comfort in each other.</p><p> </p><p><em>This was the first book dad bought me</em>, Alex snuggled under the blankets with Kara. It was the third anniversary of Jeremiah’s <strike>death </strike>and the siblings were huddled together under the fort they’d built between their beds. The thunder outside seemed to share in their ache of the memory of their loss, the wind joining in with pained howls. It was like the skies knew what day it was and tried to reflect the deep sorrow swirling around in the hearts of the Danvers sisters. Kara tucked herself under her big sister’s arm as Alex read the small book to her. By the end of the book, Alex’s shirt had been soaked through with hushed tears, the silence overbearing, save for the steady rain outside their window.</p><p> </p><p>Physics wasn’t just one of the many branches of science to Alex; it became a way of remembering and honoring the memory of a father who’d taught her more about life than the many mentors she’d encountered throughout her academic career.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she entered university, she’d argue that nothing in her life seemed right after a part of herself was ripped away from her so abruptly that day without any explanation or reason. Watching herself go down a meaningless path was too painful to bear as she pictured the disappointment on her father's face as she threw her life away. Killing herself would be too easy of an out for someone as worthless as her and she couldn't bear unleashing the burden of a funeral on her poor mother and perfect sister. So, like any good scientist when amid a problem, she found a solution, or compromise in this case, nearly drowning herself in alcohol and booze every other day until she could no longer associate her conscience with the sad excuse of a person she’d become.</p><p> </p><p>She’d long ignored the guidance of those wiser than her, thinking that she wasn’t worth the time. As it turned out, the brilliant mind her parents had nurtured and taken care of throughout her childhood was still breathing and alive under the rubble and chaos of the years of self-neglect she’d put herself through.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why are you doing this? It’s too late to redeem myself</em>, her words were probably slurred because her vision wasn’t faring any better. The man on the other side of the jail bars only looked at her with serious and concerned features and later that night, she was released. Many months later she’d thank J’onn for pulling her out of the seemingly inescapable pit she fell into and for clearing the haze from her eyes that convinced her that by failing to save Jeremiah, she wasn’t worth saving herself.</p><p> </p><p>J’onn looked on proudly as she steadily made her way to the top of the agency’s food chain and earned the respect of everyone she’d surpassed on the way. It seemed that life did give second chances to those that fought for it and Alex liked to joke that she’s lived a pretty unique one. The piece of Jeremiah that had been missing in her soul had less jagged edges as she found herself a chosen family who soothed and sanded them down. Amongst those that helped with the job, a certain raven-haired CEO somehow managed to fit herself in the hole left behind, making the once aching void, a little less empty.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Jeremiah occupied her mind less and less these days, the imprints he left on her never faded. <em>Do you wanna know where I learned my first Newtonian laws?</em> Alex pulled out a tiny book from an old box under their bed. Lena’s delighted laugh would forever echo in the spaces between her ribs as she inhaled a lungful with a huge grin on her face. As they lay, almost on top of each other on their couch, she would argue that the laws of physics were the only laws she hadn’t broken yet.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one can, darling.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh, how wrong she was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her favourite Newtonian law is his third one. She’s known it ever since she could actually read the book her father bought for her. Not because it led to many scientific breakthroughs or because it’s the foundation for multiple other physical properties, but because she’s a smartass and she always had a smartass mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you hit that kid at school today?” Eliza was driving and looking at Alex in the rear-view mirror with a scowl.</p><p>Kara was sitting next to her in the backseats, dried tears on her rosy cheeks while she looked out the window.</p><p>“Alex.” Eliza said, raising her voice a little. “You could have gotten suspended! What were you thinking?”</p><p>Alex was nursing her eye with an icepack the school nurse gave her which would most definitely turn into a bruise, but at least blood stopped leaking out of her nose. Alex sniffed and winced a little at the pain, but quickly hid it when Kara turned to look at her with sad blue eyes brimming with more tears. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.</p><p>"Kara, sweetheart, this was not your fault." Eliza turned her gaze to look at her other daughter in the mirror. "This is all on Alex." She looked back at her eldest daughter. "If you just kept your fists to yourself, I wouldn't have had to pick you two up today."</p><p>Alex glared back at her mother before turning to her little sister. "Yeah Kar, this was absolutely not your fault at all. Jensen deserved what he got, and I would do it again if he ever even looks at you funny in the future."</p><p>“Young lady!” Eliza pulled the car into the driveway, but they all still sat in the parked car. “You will <em>not</em> be hitting anyone again is that understood?”</p><p>Alex huffed, then rolled her eye. “It’s Newton’s third law, Mom.”</p><p>“Don’t play smart with me, Alex.”</p><p>"Well, it's true." Alex dared to look almost smug. "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction," Alex smirked at Kara, nudging her arm. "Jensen was scaring Kara and when I stepped up to stop him, he socked me in the eye." She lifted the icepack slowly off her eye to show her mom, a bruise already forming.</p><p>“Alex, I am not joking with you.” Eliza seemed furious, but Alex never seemed to be able to read a situation.</p><p>“As the law proposes, I <em>had</em> to punch him right back.” She said, ignoring her mother’s comment. “Also, I had to do it for Kara.”</p><p>“Alexandra Danvers” Eliza turned around in her seat and pointed at the daughter she was addressing. “You are grounded for three weeks!”</p><p>Alex sighed angrily and got out of the car, slamming the door hard behind her. “Whatever.”</p><p>“And no electronics allowed!” Eliza added, opening her door.</p><p> </p><p>Being grounded for that long at the time seemed unfair seeing as the other kid started it, but the older she's gotten, the more she understood that she probably would have gotten a less severe punishment if she'd just kept her mouth shut instead of talking back to her mother. In all honesty, however, even knowing the consequences of her actions wouldn't have stopped her from defending her little sister. This behaviour not fading with time had stuck with Alex all through her life, even until Kara became one of the most indestructible women in the world.</p><p> </p><p>So, yeah, that law’s stuck with her for some time because it was attached to such <em>fond</em> memories, and a new one was about to be added to the collection.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morgan Edge had been in Lena’s orbit for a while now and the man was like a thorn in her side, relentlessly trying to frame Lena with whatever ploy he could think of next to set all of National City against her.</p><p> </p><p>Trust was like a house of cards.</p><p> </p><p>It could take ages to build and to gather the patience for a lasting structure, but with one large gust of false accusations, it could all come crumbling down, no matter the effort put in to raise it in the first place. Not only was Lena already set back with the weight of her family's wrongdoings on her shoulders, but she also had the burden of withstanding the army of other CEOs and businessmen in National City breathing raggedly down her back, rooting for nothing but her failure and just waiting for her to breakdown. They were like sharks circling in bloody waters every time Edge got one more stab into Lena's fragile reputation.</p><p> </p><p>It all became too much when <em>not only</em> the parents of National City believed that a device she created to help injured kids in her hospital did the exact opposite of what she envisioned, but Lena did too. Alex wished she could help shoulder even a tenth of the expectations set onto the youngest Luthor, but she could only watch helplessly as the anger spat out with her name grew and grew.</p><p> </p><p>After the press conference Lena held in front of L-Corp almost got herself shot, she’d isolated herself in her apartment, resolute in the fact that this wasn’t something she could come back from. The last thing she wanted was to hurt people and the fact that the victims this time were young children broke the last straw that was barely supporting the strong façade Lena had put on in front of her haters.</p><p> </p><p>That evening, Alex laid with her all night. <em>Stay</em>, Lena had whispered, barely audible under the mountain of blankets on her massive bed. If Alex hadn’t been straining her ears, hoping to hear that word, she would have missed it. She didn’t want to leave, not at all. Every part of her was screaming for her to be with Lena, especially now when the young CEO thought that no one would be on her side anymore. Long before they even got together, Alex knew that there wasn’t any way Lena could get rid of Alex; she was here to <span class="u">stay</span>.</p><p><em>I'm never leaving you, Lena. You've got me</em>, Alex lifted the covers and slipped in next to Lena, giving her space, but also making it clear that she was ok with being physically closer if she needed it. Without hesitation, Lena snuggled into Alex’s side and tucked herself into the crook of the redhead’s neck. Alex kissed her forehead reverently and her lips lingered there until Lena’s sniffling subsided.</p><p> </p><p>That was the first time they shared a bed for the night. And even though the circumstances could have been better, Alex wouldn’t change it for anything else because this was them. This is who they were, fiercely loyal to a fault.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Alex wouldn't admit that she slept terribly because even though she did, it was one of the best nights of her life. She stayed up for most of the hours, smoothing her hand down Lena's back to make sure that she slept well. To make sure that she felt held. To make sure that she felt energized enough to kick Edge's ass for so easily washing away the hard work she put into building a trust between the city and her person. <em>You’re still here</em>, Lena lifted her head, in the morning, and looked down at Alex, who was sporting a love-sick smile and droopy eyes.</p><p>Alex just leaned up and gently kissed her, whispering about how Lena shouldn't give up on herself because if she could convince one person that she was good, then she could convince them all, <em>and you already have me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she kissed her one more time just because she couldn’t help herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Life gives second chances to those who fight for it. And so does National City.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Kara and Sam's help, Edge was revealed as the true orchestrator of the children's lead poisoning. Lena was at his trial and her testimony helped secure a verdict of life imprisonment for endangering the lives of dozens of children. He'd lost his company and was sentenced to fifteen years with no chance for parole for bioterrorism and attempted murder. Alex, sitting near the back of the court, smiled proudly at Lena as she stepped down from the stand. She would have been happy with just that because Morgan got exactly what he deserved for messing with her girl, but before she or anyone could react, Lena took three swift steps to the defense's side and knocked him right back into his seat, clutching his bloody nose. <em>That was for the children</em>, she smirked smugly at the wide-eyed Edge. The rest of the court gasped loudly as the judge banged her gavel to reign back in the disorder. Her honour admonished Lena for her behaviour, but the green-eyed beauty stared right at the last row where Alex was seated and winked before being led back to her place, her heels clicking on the marble floors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So maybe Newton’s third law didn’t apply to Lena. The young CEO was ruthless and was good at playing the long game. She had a support system like no other and she always played her cards right because she could see her opponents’ tricks as well. If you ever pinged her radar and stayed in her vicinity long enough, you would learn to become an ally. Attacking her with a hit would only provoke a fate ten times worse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Screw equal and opposite reaction, she’ll put you in the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alex opted for a dark red suit, no tie, with the three first buttons of her white dress shirt undone. She’s wearing the new watch Lena got her and she’s fidgeting with the silver ring on her thumb because she took a wrong turn and arrived a little late. Lena got there way earlier than any of the guests because she wanted to supervise the preparations so that nothing could go wrong that evening.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Alex notices when she walks into the large ballroom rented out for the gala tonight is that it <em>reeks</em>. Not of anything gory or vulgar, but of expensive perfumes. Alright, anyone can agree that a costly bottle of cologne could be quite pleasant, even the common folk. Hell, Alex is wearing one right now, courtesy of Lena Luthor. However, mixing multiple dozen brands together could nock an asthmatic out.</p><p> </p><p>This was usually Kara’s job.</p><p> </p><p>Before they’d started dating, it was obvious why. Kara was Lena’s best friend and probably the only person she trusted in all of National City. Also, Kara was definitely a sight for sore eyes in an ocean of greasy, penguin-suits and the bright-eyed reporter was wonderful company compared to the arrogant men in line to belittle and patronize the young CEO. <em>I’m so sorry, Lena. I can’t attend tonight. Snapper moved up our deadline for draft hand-ins for the upcoming CatCo issue.</em> Kara would have rambled some more to apologize if Lena hadn’t stopped her to say that she completely understands.</p><p> </p><p>After they’d started dating, Alex obviously adored Lena and would’ve loved to be with the green-eyed beauty every second of every day, especially during her hosted galas where she would be put in the spotlight. However, they’d both agreed early on that they couldn’t <em>not</em> be somewhat affectionate in public, and risking Alex’s identity was too dangerous. Lena brought up the subject and although Alex knew she was right, she couldn’t pull the annoying rock out of her shoe: the feeling that something was going to happen to her love at one of these things, and she wouldn’t be there to protect her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, you should ask Alex! I don’t know why we didn’t think of that. You two are dating, for Rao’s sake</em>, Kara informed her that she texted Alex the time and place of the gala before Lena could even get a word in. Kara didn’t know about the agreement between the two and the cheery blond hung up with another apology before Lena could explain.</p><p>Moments later, her phoned pinged with the notification sound associated with Alex, and Lena couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. It was like she was classically conditioned to react that way whenever she heard the familiar tone. <em>See you tonight, Mrs. Luthor</em>, the message was accompanied by a winky face. Lena chuckled to herself because she could just picture Alex’s smug face at finally having the chance to stand by Lena’s side at one of her galas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If anyone asked her why she was attending, she’d say that Lena dragged her here against her will. She couldn’t have anyone know that she <em>wanted</em> to come to one of these upper-class, gloat parties. In reality, it was killing her to not be able to stand in as Lena’s personal bodyguard at these things, and now she felt much calmer as she smoothed her hand down her chest and felt the two small handguns she concealed there.</p><p> </p><p>Also, attending came with the added benefit of seeing her girl in a gala dress, navy fabric hugging her hips perfectly, back muscles completely exposed, hair up to show her slender neck and sharp jawline, and a slit up her right leg that reached just high enough to keep anyone guessing. Yeah, Lena sent her a picture of what she was planning on wearing to ask for her opinion, but Alex could almost see the teasing smirk thrown her way through the angle the picture was taken. <em>You’d look beautiful in a potato sack, but if I had to choose, this one’s the winner</em>, she replied before getting back to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. Nothing could have prepared her for seeing the dress on Lena in person.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After swatting away some of the rancid cologne in the air, Alex took a look around the immense room for the one person she was here for. The stagnant crowd was a sea of gray, black and the occasional navy blue, but no sign of the young CEO. Alex walked past a couple of businessmen caught in a battle of who can laugh the loudest and ducked under the swinging arm of an old man pulling a young woman into a hug, nearly making her trip over her own feet. She looked back to see her pushing the man away and huffed before grabbing two glasses of champagne from a nearby tray. A large group of people moved out of the center of the room to take their seats at some tables.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then she saw her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One of the first things Jeremiah taught her when he first brought her stargazing was that all masses have a certain gravitational field. <em>The sun exerts a gravitational pull on the Earth which allows us to orbit it. In any other case,  we wouldn’t have days and nights! And we’d probably have floated out of the solar system by now. </em>Young Alex was fascinated at the new facts she was learning, and Jeremiah tugged his daughter closer to his chest as the night wind picked up. He always had a gift for teaching mundane things in an engaging way and as the years went by, Alex still remembered everything her father taught her.</p><p> </p><p>In middle school, this law was brought up again in one of her extracurricular classes: astronomy and cosmology. Her interest in stars made her pick this class with no hesitation and Mrs. Sawyer was impressed at the amount of information Alex already knew. When the topic of gravity was brought up, Alex raised her hand real high and recited more knowledge than an average eleven-year-old could know. <em>Stars, planets, planes, even humans exert a gravitational force on things around them. However, the smaller the mass, the smaller its pull. So, the force I have over everyone here is too small for anyone to feel, much less compared to that of the Earth, which is allowing us to keep both feet on the ground</em>. Suffice to say that she easily got her credits for that class and Alex ended the year with one more certificate on her wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They made eye contact across the shiny stone floor of the ballroom and Alex could’ve sworn that she was being pulled towards the beauty in front of her without consciously moving her feet. It was confusing, really. Alex’s genius brain couldn’t for the life of her realize how Lena’s pull was so strong. It was physically impossible for Lena to have this effect on her, but here they were now, face to face. <em>I’m so glad you made it, darling</em>. Lena smiled brightly at a still stunned Alex. She giggled as Alex, still speechless, made a show of blinking and widening her eyes as they roamed every inch of the beautiful woman in front of her. <em>I know you’re brilliant, but is your mind moving so fast that your mouth can’t catch up to it?</em> Lena ran her fingers lightly down Alex’s forearm, trying so hard to not run her fingers through that messy auburn hair.</p><p>It was taking everything in Alex to not reach out to wrap her arms around that delicious waist, the nature of their relationship was better kept in secrecy for everyone’s safety. She looked around quickly before leaning in to gently kiss the CEO’s cheek. <em>If we weren’t literally surrounded by the richest members of National City and some of your colleagues, I can assure you that my mouth wouldn’t need to do much talking</em>, she whispered before pulling back with a charming smile, acting like she just offered Lena an innocent greeting.</p><p>Even under her thin layer of makeup, Alex still noticed the deep blush on Lena’s cheeks. The CEO scoffed then bit her lower lip before plucking one of the champagne glasses out of Alex’s hands. <em>You better behave yourself, Director Danvers. We don’t want you causing a scene now</em>, she downed the glass before putting it back in Alex’s hand, a glimmer of something salacious in those cunning green eyes. For the rest of the night, Alex never left Lena’s orbit for even a second.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not like she could fight off her gravitational pull anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’d been a long week.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t seen each other for all of those excruciating seven days, and they hadn’t touched each other for even longer. Lena was busy with the transition of one of their east-end offices to Gotham City where she had planned on expanding to for months now. Even with Sam travelling back to National City from Metropolis to help out, the amount of work was still way too excessive for two people to do in the amount of time Lena wanted it done. Her patience was wearing thin at the incompetency of the representatives in that office and Sam was the only thing keeping her from firing every employee at that location. <em>That’s illegal, Lena.</em> <em>You can’t just get rid of people because they aren’t as work efficient as you. If that were the case, you wouldn’t have any employees left.</em> Lena glared at Sam and cursed her for always being the voice of reason.</p><p> </p><p>It was Thursday night, around one am when Sam barely stopped Lena from pulling her hair out when she had to send back a stack of reports to the office because it was filled incorrectly. <em>Honestly, Sam, I should just create AI androids to replace the employees in the east-end. I bet it would take less time than waiting for these people to do their jobs correctly!</em> Sam gently extracted the ruined reports out of Lena’s hands and guided her to the couch in her office. She allowed the sleep-deprived CEO to lay down, before sending a fax to the office in question for them to fix their mistake in the morning. She then joined her friend on the couch, who’d already taken her heels off.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled Lena’s feet into her lap and started rubbing. <em>You know what I think?</em> Lena opened her eyes to look at Sam. <em>I think you need to get laid because I can almost see each and every one of your synapses sending impulses in overdrive and I think they deserve a pleasant break, maybe a nice big wave of dopamine, or multiple.</em> Lena let her head drop back onto the cushions and whined about how much she missed Alex.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In another building, not too far away, Alex wasn’t faring better. If the new rookies thought that Director Danvers was intimidating the first time they met her, a sleep-deprived, Lena-missing, Alex Danvers was even more terrifying. The president was coming to the DEO for an annual inventory summary. This included logbooks of every past and present machinery, weaponry, on and off-duty agent, inmate and mission, each with their respective details and attributes. Director Danvers ate, slept and showered at the DEO, garnering concerned, but fraught glances her way whenever she walked down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had pleaded for her to go home for a change, but Alex argued with her sister until she relented. <em>Lena isn’t home either because of some L-Corp office moving so there’s no point in me going back. If I can just get this done this week, I’ll be satisfied</em>. Kara saw the determination in her sister’s eyes and knew that there was no changing her mind. All she could do now was help make her job easier. Whenever there was a problem on the streets, Supergirl managed to take care of it without the need for DEO troops to be deployed. Alex was grateful but didn’t externally show it as she kept barking orders to her agents to have all the logbooks organized by the time the president walked through the command-room doors.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was getting worried about Alex's mental health, putting so much pressure on herself. So, like any good sister, she called for backup to make sure this hell of a week didn't have lasting consequences on the hot-headed redhead.</p><p> </p><p>That saving grace came in the small form of Lucy Lane in all her 5’2” glory. <em>Danvers, you seriously need to bring your notch from all the way up there to all the way down here.</em> She explained while moving her hand from the top of Alex’s head, standing on the tips of her toes, to the bottom of her boots. <em>I think the scariest thing DEO agents should be encountering in this line of work is an unpredictable otherworldly alien, not their own director. </em>Lucy guided Alex through some breathing exercises, which the redhead complained about the entire way through. However, by the end, Lucy got her calm enough to take a midday nap while she ran DEO operations.</p><p> </p><p><em>Holy fuck, what day is it?</em> Alex fumbled awake in the small cot she installed in her director office. The few shining rays of light coming from the small window in one of the walls told her it was early in the morning. Lucy looked up from her spot behind her desk and told her to just get home to Lena. After double-checking with her friend that everything was in order for the president’s visit, <em>you’re a lifesaver, Luce,</em> Alex changed into her civilian clothes and hopped onto her motorcycle to get home to her love as fast as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The moment she walked through their apartment door, a warm familiar body collided with her own, tackling her to their door, making her drop her helmet and duffel bag. Hungry lips found hers and she whimpered out as cold hands scratched down her toned midsection. Those same lips sucked right under her jaw as nimble fingers pulled her shirt up and over her head. Then, the hands were working on her belt. Alex was overwhelmed and swallowed hard to clear the haze out of her brain. She lifted her eyes from where Lena’s hands were and quickly picked the CEO up into her arms, carrying her to their bed. Lena sighed shakily and wrapped her arms around strong shoulders. She brought her lips to Alex’s ear and whispered. <em>We are not leaving this apartment until tomorrow morning.</em> Alex could only groan in response when Lena nibbled on her earlobe, before dropping her onto their bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun had set, and Alex and Lena were still making up for lost time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Baby…</em> Lena gasped into Alex's mouth when the redhead adjusted their hips. The hot, frantic sex from touch-deprivation was over, the proof of their activities all over their bodies. They'd christened every flat or semi-flat surface in their apartment in their haste to feel, touch and taste each other again. If it weren't for the scattered clothes leading from the entryway to the bedroom, theories of break-ins of all sorts were fair play. It's a good thing they'd opted for thick walls when they were choosing apartments. Granted, at the time, it was more of a security measure and less for soundproofing. So, sue them for planning ahead for unforeseen futures, at least now they didn't need to worry about perverted neighbors or young children unintentionally tuning in to their lustful reunion. Sam and Lucy would be pretty impressed with the two of them, but they’d had their fill.</p><p> </p><p>Now the women had resorted to just their bed and were focused more on the emotions they hadn’t been able to share during the week they were physically separated. <em>I missed you so much</em>, Alex whispered in the little space between them. Her back was against the headboard, both arms wrapped around the gently rocking body on top of her. Alex’s hair was roughly mussed by all the tugging and pulling, Lena’s fingers still sifting through her undercut as wave after wave of pleasure washed slowly through them. Lena tried her best to keep eye contact with Alex, but as she closed her eyes again, Alex ducked down to kiss her flushed collarbones. <em>I love you,</em> Lena moaned quietly at the admission. <em>Fuck, I love you so much</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thermodynamics was never really something that sparked interest in Alex like all the other branches of physics did. It wasn’t inherently related to any other large branch of physics like mechanics or electromagnetic waves. However, it was still something she had to study because they would be tested on it throughout the semester. Alex remembers that this was one of the only subjects she had to force herself against her will to study. She spent extra time on it because it was like her brain rejected learning such useless, pointless information. Now that she thinks about it, it was just her dumb stubbornness. Or probably because it had roots in Alex’s most despised subject, chemistry. Nevertheless, like every other physics law she’d ever encountered, it branded itself into her mind. She remembers reciting the three laws under her breath or out loud whenever she could to make them stick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alex felt Lena’s thighs tighten around her waist and knew that she was close. She swiftly lowered her onto her back and kissed over the bruises on her neck as she kept one hand under Lena’s neck and one on her hip. Lena scratched down Alex’s sensitive back and the redhead hissed as the fingers dug back into fresh wounds. Lena’s legs hooked themselves around Alex’s legs and her heels dug into muscled calves. Alex continued to kiss reverently down Lena’s body and stayed at her heaving chest. <em>Fuck, Alex, more. </em>The bed was moving steadily across the floorboards as Alex put more power behind their lovemaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first law of thermodynamics states that energy can neither be created nor destroyed, only transformed from one form to another. That is why it is also called the conservation of energy.</p><p> </p><p>So, in the moment before Alex loses complete cognitive control over her thoughts and surrenders to the euphoria, she thinks.</p><p> </p><p>She realizes that there is an exception to this law. There must be.</p><p> </p><p>Because right at this moment, as Lena’s back arches harshly under her own, her head thrown back into the mattress; as their hips fuse together, Alex’s face buried deep in the nook of Lena’s neck; as Lena screams her name, and Alex groans hers into the sweaty skin below her mouth, she feels it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Alex feels like the passion created between them is nothing short of physically impossible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What is time?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>That was the first thing Alex’s astrophysics professor asked the class on her first day at Stanford. A dozen students raised their hands immediately. Alex grumbled under her breath that some of her peers were already beginning to line up to become their teacher’s favourite pet. She used her pen to scratch at the pristine desks of the massive lecture hall.</p><p> </p><p><em>Time is a constant, sir</em>, a girl in the first row got picked to answer. Her voice would be way too high-pitched for Alex’s taste on a normal day. However, she decided to get black-out drunk the night before starting college, so the effects were one hundred times worse. <em>No matter how differently everyone lives their everyday lives, the good, the bad, the in-between, time has no regard for that</em>. Alex pulled on the drawstrings of her hoodie to try and block out some of the squeaking in her ears. <em>Time does not differ from one soul to another. Whether it’s the birth of a child or the death of an elderly, their life may begin or end. However, time will continue. Thus, it is a constant.</em></p><p> </p><p>Alex scoffed quietly under her breath and slouched deeper into her uncomfortable seat, getting back to destroying university property with the tip of her ballpoint pen. Could someone have answered with anything more fucking pretentious? Before she could finish that thought, the booming voice of her professor- Sheamus? She doesn’t remember- reaches her ears all the way at the back of the class. She looks up and realizes that the burly man standing at the bottom of the hall steps was staring right at her, so she took off the hood from her head and pointed at her chest in a -you talking to me?- kind of way. He nodded and asked her what she thought was funny about what her fellow peer had said.</p><p> </p><p>Alex sat up a bit. <em>Well, there wasn’t just one thing that was funny about what she said</em>, she glanced at the girl who looked completely scandalized, smirked and continued. <em>Time is not a constant, it’s an illusion</em>. When the professor kept staring at her, she started to feel the awkwardness the silence of 600 people in a class brought so she hurried to keep talking. <em>Well, time is a concept that was created by humans solely to give their lives order. No other animal experiences time. Only humans are rushed by deadlines or have to abide by a strict schedule. Therefore, time is just something from the figment of our imaginations, or in our case, something forced and ingrained into our minds ever since we could learn and remember.</em> Yeah, that was mostly bullshit. She didn’t like that other girl’s answer, but it doesn’t mean she had her own. Stupid professor for putting her on the spot. Alex stared solemnly at the man at the front of the classroom while putting her hood back on. The remaining students seemed to have never learned how to speak because the lecture hall was still dead silent.</p><p> </p><p><em>What's your name?</em> The professor pushed his glasses up his nose and stared directly back into Alex’s eyes. By this point, most of the students in the huge lecture hall had their eyes on her. She answered the question with a frown, not knowing what the professor would do now that he knew her name. <em>Well, </em>Alex Danvers<em>, what class are you taking right now?</em> Alex winced slightly at the way her name was spat out, but prof. Sheamus still got an answer. She sat up a little straighter in her tiny seat, a little unnerved with so many eyes on her. <em>Astrophysics for engineers is indeed the class you are in right now. So, wouldn’t you agree that your answer doesn’t really align with the empirical school of thought of a scientist?</em> Before Alex could even attempt to defend herself, prof. Sheamus turned his attention back to the rest of the class and continued with his introduction. Every single student promptly focused back onto their laptops to take notes and Alex let out a breath she forgot she was holding. Halfway through the lecture, Alex stopped paying attention again and grumbled at being called out by her professor on her first day. She thought about just dropping this class but decided against it before she continued to scratch the surface of her desk with her pen.</p><p> </p><p>She ended up enjoying that class a lot more than was expected and professor Sheamus remembered her face and name for the whole semester. It turns out he didn’t put Alex on his student blacklist. Instead, he told her that no one had ever answered his introduction question like that, and he did think that she had an extraordinary mind.</p><p> </p><p>And right now, her extraordinary mind is having difficulty understanding how a single person is once again defying the laws of physics.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Lena and Alex’s wedding day.</p><p> </p><p>They’d come to a compromise on who would be who’s maid of honour. Kara would be Alex’s and Sam, Lena’s. Everyone who was ever anyone important in either woman’s life was invited, old faces and new. The ceremony was held outdoors in front of the ocean, behind a beautiful mansion rented out to accommodate the guests for the afterparty affairs. It was quaint and private with few guests, but it was perfect. J’onn had walked Alex down the aisle first. She’d opted for a white pantsuit with lace details and 5-inch-long matching stilettos. It had taken the Martian Manhunter, Supergirl and her soon-to-be-wife Lena to convince the director to not weaponize them. She’d wanted to add blades in <em>just </em>in case their wedding was interrupted, or an invasion occurred. She liked being prepared. <em>I am </em>not<em> crazy for thinking something might happen! I mean, Iris and Barry’s wedding was literally crashed by Nazis from another Earth! </em>Even though they agreed that she was right on the front that their lives were all pretty crazy and evil lurked just around the corner to catch any of them slipping, her family assured her that she should enjoy this day. She could check her worries at the venue doors and pick them up when the ceremony was over.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up there at the altar, with all the guests’ eyes on her, she would normally be a nervous wreck. However, just the thought of Lena joining her in a few moments sent a wave of calm washing through her body. Lena, like the ocean, brought her stability and comfort even though she herself wasn’t always still and peaceful waters. Alex loved the ocean for this exact reason, and she’s known ever since Jeremiah first brought her surfing. It had its good days and its bad ones, its unpredictability added to its beauty, but what she loved most about it was that it was reliable. A constant in Alex’s life of turmoil, always there to welcome her amidst its tides.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was the same; she was her person. She could face the days ahead of her knowing that she had such a capable, intelligent and wonderful woman by her side. <em>Time, as defined by physicists, is experienced by humans in one direction and one direction only, forward</em>, the voice of her favourite college professor echoes in her head. J’onn kisses Alex on the forehead before he steps down to take his seat in the first row.</p><p> </p><p>Tears are already forming in his eyes at seeing Alex, the woman he considers his own daughter, finally finding true happiness, a far cry from the shell of a broken soul he found years ago. He watches her beaming smile and wipes his eyes thinking about how proud he is of her. How she allowed herself to love and be loved. She was and is worthy of all of it. <em>Don’t cry J’onn. Be-because if you cry, then I cry, and you know I hate crying in front of other people</em>. She tried whispering it, but her voice cracked, fresh joyful tears streaming down her face. The crowd erupts in laughter at the long time, ongoing joke the pair have with each other. <em>Time is linear, and it is continuous. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Then, a piano started playing a soothing melody and the crowd died down to allow the sweet music to be heard. Moments later, Kara joined in with her angelic voice and the doors of the mansion leading to the backyard opened. Everyone stood up to greet the other bride. Out walked Lena. <em>It is a progression of events, from the past to the present and eventually to the fu-</em></p><p> </p><p>Alex’s train of thought derailed itself and the whole world stopped in its tracks as well.</p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to have slowed. Or even froze.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s voice and the piano became muffled. The edges of Alex’s vision were blurry, with one thing still in focus. The wind that had picked up a bit, died down. The world held its breath.</p><p> </p><p>Alex made eye contact with the love of her life then exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>And every subdued sense came rushing back. Kara’s voice cleared up and James, who apparently escorted Lena down the aisle went to find his seat. Lena was standing in front of her with a huge grin on her face, the breeze playing with raven locks. Alex hadn’t realized more tears were falling down her cheeks until her love reached out to wipe them away. <em>Can you save some of the waterworks for after we make it official, darling? </em>That seemed to snap her back completely and she laughed a watery chuckle at Lena who bit her lip while the rest of the crowd cheered.</p><p> </p><p>When it was time for their vows, Alex wanted to go first because she just couldn’t wait any longer. Lena walked in on her multiple times during the months leading up to their wedding day, agonizing over how to phrase her thoughts and how to translate the depth of what she felt into words. When Alex turned around and Kara handed her a stack of cue-cards, thicker than a dictionary, Lena threw her head back to laugh while the crowd erupted with applause. Alex made a show of being nervous before dropping the dozens of cue-cards, earning a gasp, only to reveal that they were all taped together, and on them, in huge lettering, were the words <em>Damn, my wife’s hot!</em> written across them. The crowd cheered even louder with laughter and Lena teared up at how dorky her love was.</p><p> </p><p>During their first dance as a newlywed couple, Alex held Lena close to her heart and whispered her actual vows.</p><p>…<em>And I remember when we first started dating, you said that nobody could break the laws of physics, but baby, every time I see you, the rest of the world stops. And I’m thankful because it allows me to bask in your beauty longer than the actual passage of time would allow. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>-----</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>You know, I used to think that you were an alien,</em> Lena looked at her wife incredulously as she continued feeding the baby in her arms with a bottle. Alex walked over to sit next to Lena and admired the adorable little bundle. Big green eyes stared back at his loving parents and Alex gently brushed some of the light brown hair out of his face. The baby’s little nose scrunched up, then he reached out to grab Alex’s finger with his whole hand. He brought it to his mouth and cooed grumpily when his mama pulled her arm away. <em>I love you so much, </em>Alex breathed into Lena’s hair after kissing her temple. Her wife leaned into Alex’s arms as they watched their beautiful child slowly close his eyes and drift to sleep. Lena tucked the blanket around him a little tighter around his whole body and gently rocked the sleeping boy in her arms.</p><p> </p><p><em>I love you more</em>, she connected their lips softly.</p><p> </p><p>Later in the night, when Lena remembered Alex’s comment about her being an alien, she brought it up with a frown. Alex lifted the covers and got in, pulling Lena into her side. Her wife placed her head onto Alex’s chest and listened to her explain herself. <em>Ever since I was little, physics held more importance to me than just being nature’s way of keeping chaos in order. </em>Lena nodded and recalled Alex reading the baby physics book to her on one of the first days they moved in together. She remembered how important this subject was to Alex’s memory of the amazing father she once had. <em>As a scientist yourself, you understand that these laws can’t really be broken. It’s kind of what’s there to make sense of the world. </em>Lena gently smoothed her hand down Alex’s side as she listened on. <em>And yet, you do just that. You break them for me, and you probably don’t even realize you’re doing it.</em> Lena lifted her head to look at her wife like she was insane.</p><p> </p><p>Alex proceeded to tell her every time she experienced it, and by the end, Lena was biting her bottom lip to prevent a huge smile from splitting her face. Her eyes held so much affection in them, Alex had to look away. <em>Alex Danvers, </em>Lena cupped her wife’s chin to stare into deep hazel eyes,<em> life with you is chaos uncontained. </em>Lena kissed the side of Alex’s nose. <em>And if the laws of physics were governing that any differently, then screw them. </em></p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled Lena down by the neck for one more kiss and rolled on top of her. <em>You didn’t let me finish though</em>. Alex ran her fingers through her raven hair and kissed her again when Lena just sent her an eyebrow raise. <em>I </em>used<em> to think you were from another planet because there was no way someone human could make me feel so surreal. Now, I know it was just you, Lena Luthor, all along. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And also, if you really were alien, you’d have broken the first, most basic, physics law by now, the law of Inertia. My life is the least uniform object I’ve ever encountered in the world, but your presence and our relationship has always resisted negative change. Uncontained chaos be damned, you keep me steady. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I guess I’m not such an awful transgressor after all.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. You’re everything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus:<br/>Alex placed the well-worn “Newtonian Physics for Babies” book among the four other books already on the floor for their baby's first birthday. Kara picked the Supergirl origins comic, James picked the intro to photography book, Lena picked an early edition of The Little Prince and Brainy picked a programming and coding manual for beginners that was way too big for a toddler to lift.</p><p>They all watched fondly as the birthday boy slowly lifted himself to his feet and waddled over to the new objects. Alex kissed Lena’s head as the family all laughed and took pictures when a book was finally chosen.</p><p>He might become an incredible physicist someday.</p><p> </p><p>---------<br/>Notes:</p><p>For anyone interested, these were the laws of physics that inspired this fic:</p><p>-Newton’s Third Law of Motion: for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.  </p><p>-Universal Law of Gravitation: any two objects, no matter their mass, exert gravitational force towards one another. The force of the pull depends on the amount of matter.</p><p>-First Law of Thermodynamics (Conservation of energy):  energy can neither be created or destroyed. It may be transformed from one form to another.  </p><p>-Time is linear and continuous.</p><p>-Law of Inertia: an object resists a change in state without the effect of an external disturbing force.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>